The Lion King Reborn (2024 film)
The Lion King Reborn is an upcoming 2024 American animated epic, adventure, musical, drama, buddy and dark comedy film based on Disney's 1994 film The Lion King. It is the unofficial fifth installment of the Lion King franchise produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, Mercury Filmworks and Fairview Entertainment, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and a reboot of Disney's 2019 film of the same name preceding it a few years earlier. The film will be directed by Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers, written by Jeff Nathanson and Kendall Michele Haney, and starring an ensemble voice cast that includes Matthew Broderick, Gabrielle Union, Ernie Sabella, Nathan Lane, Jeremy Irons, Khary Payton, Rowan Atkinson, Alfre Woodard, Eden Riegel, Jason Marsden, Lacey Chabert, Nika Futterman, Andy Dick, Madison Pettis, Sarah Hyland, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, James Earl Jones, and Max Charles. Plans for an animated reboot of The Lion King Reborn were confirmed on July 2019 following the success of Jon Favreau's photorealistic remake of Disney's 1994 film of the same name. Animation began on August 3 at Walt Disney Animation Studios with a large cast consisting mostly of voice actors and actresses reprising their roles from the original films and television series. The production will last until mid-2023. The film will be released on Vimeo in IMAX format, July 19th, 2024. Synopsis A lion named Simba is fulfilled to succeed his father, Mufasa, as the king of the Pride Lands after his evil younger brother Scar murders him in a massively wildebeest stampede. A meerkat and warthog duo named Timon and Pumbaa search a place as their dream home with no predators via the word "Hakuna Matata" (a meaning to "no worries" in Swahili). Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara meets a male rogue lion named Kovu, who is from a banished pride that was once loyal to Scar. When Simba and Nala's second-born son Kion and Ono the egret get injured in an attempt to defeat Scar's fiery spirit in the battle for the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard — consisting Kion's friends Fuli the cheetah, Bunga the honey badger, Beshte the hippopotamus, Anga the martial eagle, and Makini the mandrill — embark on a journey for the Tree of Life to regain Kion and Ono the strengths they need, and defend the Circle of Life. Returning cast members from the original film includes Matthew Broderick (Paramount Pictures' "Ferris Bueller's Day Off") as Simba, Jeremy Irons (United Artists' "The French Lieutenant's Woman") as Scar, Nathan Lane as (Universal Pictures' "The Producers") as Timon, Ernie Sabella (Warner Bros. Television's "Perfect Strangers") as Pumbaa, Rowan Atkinson (Tiger Aspect Productions' "Mr. Bean") as Zazu, Jason Marsden (Walt Disney Pictures' "A Goofy Movie") as Kovu, and James Earl Jones (20th Century Fox's "Star Wars") as Mufasa. Voice cast :Main article: List of The Lion King characters on Wikipedia * Matthew Broderick as Simba An African lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is the crown prince of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's husband, and Kiara's overprotective father. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is Simba's best friend and later his future love-interest, Queen of the Pride Lands, and Kiara and Kion's mother. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A naïve, but hearten common warthog, who becomes Timon's symbiotic partner, one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. * Nathan Lane as Timon A comedic meerkat, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend, one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. * Jeremy Irons as Scar Mufasa's treacherous younger brother, Simba's uncle, and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtakes the throne and seeks to take the mantle of king after his brother's death. * Khary Payton as Rafiki A wise mandrill, who teaches Timon Hakuna Matata, as well as giving him faith in himself to do what he dreams of doing. Rafiki also serves as the shaman of the lion king to present newborn cubs of the king and queen to the animals of the Pride Lands. * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu A Tanzanian red-billed hornbill, who serves as the lion king's majordomo (or "Mufasa's little stooge", as Shenzi calls him). * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi The Queen of Pride Rock, who is the leader of the lioness hunting party, Mufasa's devoted mate, and Simba's mother. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness, the daughter of Simba and Nala, Kion's older sister, and Mufasa's granddaughter, who grows up to become future queen of the Pride Lands. * Jason Marsden as Kovu A lion living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor of Scar to become king of the Pride Lands. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's aggressive and spunky daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister. * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu's widowed mother. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. * Jim Cummings as Ed An unhinged hysterical hyena, who laughs a lot and is Scar's henchman. * Cheech Marin as Banzai An aggressive and hot-headed Mexican-accent hyena prone to complaining and acting on impulse, who is Scar's henchman. * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi The sassy and short-tempered female leader of her hyena clan. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spunky, yet friendly teenage hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan and the Outlanders. Unlike Janja, Jasiri respects the Circle of Life and her clan scavenges for leftovers. * Landry Bender as Makini A curious mandrill, who is Rafiki's apprentice. * Bryana Salaz as Anga A young martial eagle, who is a friend of Beshte, and the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Bunga's fearless and hot-headed nature is grounded in reality, as real honey badgers are aggressive and fearless. * Diamond White as Fuli A sassy cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, Kion's friend and second-in-command. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A young hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A young cattle egret, who is the smartest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Julie Kavner as Timon's Ma Timon's caring mother. She is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted amongst the colony, but never succeeding. * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max Timon's paranoid, eccentric but deep down kind-hearted uncle. He initially doubts Timon's ability, but warms up to him. * James Earl Jones as Mufasa Simba's father, Scar's older brother, Kiara and Kion's grandfather, and the former king of the Pride Lands. * Max Charles as Kion A lion, who is Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard, as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. At the end of the battle for the Pride Lands, Kion gets a scar across his left eye due to Ushari donning him. * John O'Hurley as Hadithi A legendary African hawk-eagle, who faked having invented the Hadithi Spin. * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float. * Common as Kiburi An arrogant crocodile, who is the leader of the float. They defied their leader Makuu's orders and were exiled for their evil deeds. * Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo An African bush elephant, who is the leader of the herd in Kilio Valley. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of his herd, and values respective politely behavior. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning, arrogant and vicious, later a kind hearted and loyal hyena, who is the leader of his clan. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi A excitable hyena living in the Outlands, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Kevin Schon as Chungu An unintelligent hyena living in the Outlands, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Beau Black as Nne A stout but sly and smart spotted hyena. * Dee Bradley Baker as Tano A sloping but devious and smart spotted hyena. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra, who used to live in the Pride Lands and would get disturbed whenever the Lion Guard was near him. After being trampled by the Lion Guard one to many times, he allies with Janja to resurrect Scar and take over the Pride Lands. Madison Pettis and Sarah Hyland will reprise the voices of Kiara's best friends Zuri and Tiifu from The Lion Guard. Additionally, Christopher Jackson, Meghan Strange, Jeff Bennett, Kari Wahlgren, and the late Russi Taylor are cast in undisclosed roles. The film will mark one of the last U.S. animated theatrical releases to feature Taylor, who died in July 2019. Development Shortly after the success of the 2019 live-action remake of The Lion King, director Jon Favreau announced there would a reboot of the 2019 animated remake of the 1994 film. Favreau, Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers, Don Hahn and Ford Riley, the executive producer of The Lion Guard, came on board to tie the original films and television series together on Filmora 9. The film will include the 1994 original release of The Lion King, its 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its 2004 midquel/prequel The Lion King 1½, and as well as numerous episodes of The Lion Guard, including "Return of the Roar", "The Rise of Scar", "Battle for the Pride Lands", "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots", "Lions of the Outlands", "The Scorpion's Sting", "The Wisdom of Kongwe", "Pride Landers Unite!", "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", "The Harmattan", "The Accidental Avalanche", "Ghost of the Mountain", "Marsh of Mystery", "Dragon Island", "Journey of Memories", "The Race to Tuliza", and "Mama Binturong". Casting In July 2019, the majority of the voice cast was announced, including Matthew Broderick, Jeremy Irons, Rowan Atkinson, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Alfre Woodard, Jason Marsden, Lacey Chabert, Andy Dick, and James Earl Jones reprising their respective roles as Simba, Scar, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, and Mufasa from the original film. In August 2019, following the release of "Battle for the Pride Lands", it was announced that numerous voice personalities would all reprise their roles from The Lion Guard, including Maia Mitchell as Jasiri, Landry Bender as Makini, Bryana Salaz as Anga, John O'Hurley as Hadithi, Blair Underwood as Makuu, Common as Kiburi, and Christian Slater as Ushari. Music In July 2019, Hans Zimmer signed on to compose the film's score. Christopher Willis, who composes the musical score in The Lion Guard, will also contribute music to the score, using Zimmer's musical note of "This Land" from the original 1994 film to create a new hybrid theme. Beyoncé Knowles-Carter, who voices Nala in the live-action remake, will write a new song with Elton John, who had signed onto the project to rework his musical compositions shortly before his retirement, and several songs written by John, Tim Rice, and Beau Black will also be featured as well. Returning original songs will include "Circle of Life", "I Just Can't Wait to be King", "Hakuna Matata", "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", "We Are One", "My Lullaby", "Kion's Lament", "Bring Back a Legend", "Tujiinue", "When I Led the Guard", and "Call of the Guard". Release The film will be released in North America on July 19, 2024, marking the 30th anniversary of the release of The Lion King. Transcript Main article: The Lion King Reborn (2024 film)/Transcript Gallery Main article: The Lion King Reborn (2024 film)/Gallery Trivia * The film marks as the unofficial fifth film in The Lion King franchise. Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Needing fix Category:Poorly written pages Category:Kind of poorly written articles Category:Non-Fanon Category:2024 films Category:Upcoming Films Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:American animated Musical films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films about animals Category:Walt Disney Films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:American animated films Category:Epic films Category:Adventure films Category:Musical films Category:Drama films Category:Dark Comedy Category:Reboots Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:Films about revenge Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated comedy-drama films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:American buddy films Category:Buddy films Category:Reboot films Category:American animated drama films Category:Films about monarchy Category:American animated buddy films Category:Remakes Category:Animated Remakes Category:Comedy-Adventure films